hellokittyfandomcom-20200214-history
Saying I'm Sorry
Saying I'm Sorry is a segment of Growing Up With Hello Kitty. Characters * Hello Kitty * Mimmy * Papa * Mama * Teddy Bear * Fifi * Fifi's mother (mentioned) * Tracy's father (mentioned) Lessons This Episode Teaches * If you do something wrong, apologize and you will be less likely to get in trouble. * Do not do something without permission. * Do not jump to conclusions. * Be patient. * Do not interrupt others. * Listen to and follow directions. Summary It starts with Papa writing on something with a black pen, at a computer in his office. He gets a book, when the twins rush in, saying, "Let's play!". Papa tells them he has a lot of work to do. Mimmy is surprised he would be working as it is Sunday. Kitty notices the computer and asks if what is on is a game. Papa, shocked, tells her not to touch it. She makes a disappointed noise, and he (referring to himself in the third person) explains it is what he needs for work and they need permission to touch it. Kitty explains that you can draw with computers and Mimmy says Tracy's dad showed them how. Mama comes in, saying they have to wait until Papa has finished working, satisfying Mimmy but not Kitty, who asks when he will be finished. Papa says he doesn't know but will be as fast as he can and tells Kitty to attempt at being patient. Kitty is glad she can play on the computer eventually, but sticks around while Mama and Mimmy leave. She reluctantly leaves. The girls then play with blocks. Mimmy is happy, but Kitty seems distracted. She wonders if Papa has finished working, surprising Mimmy as they had only left recently. Kitty goes out to find out, but Mimmy doesn't want her to. Kitty knocks on the door. She asks if he is finished, and he says no, but almost. She closes the door, and a worried Papa continues to work. About six seconds later, Kitty knocks and asks again, getting a no. She asks again four seconds after that. He tells her to be patient and that he will let her know. Mama asks Kitty what she's doing, and then tells her that interrupting will slow him down, not to disturb him, and to wait patiently. Later, Kitty is impatient again and is outside the door, descending into an I-want tantrum. Mimmy, reminding her of Mama's rules, tells Kitty not to disturb Papa. Kitty then throws out the I-don't-wanna-wait line. Mimmy uses logic and tells Kitty that it will take Papa (much) longer if she disturbs him. (Maybe the word in brackets was not necessary, but still longer, if just a little longer.) Fifi calls the twins, but Kitty doesn't want to meet her. Mimmy and Mama meet Fifi at the door with a ball. Mimmy asks Fifi if she wants to play, and Fifi says yes, and asks if Kitty is coming. Mimmy says no, and when Fifi asks why Kitty is not coming, Mimmy explains that Kitty is waiting for Papa to finish working on his computer, surprising Mama. The two girls run off to play, and Mama tells them to listen to Fifi's mother. Kitty is impatiently pacing outside Papa's office, wondering when Papa will finish. Mama walks up and asks her shopping, and Kitty says no. Mama leaves, and Kitty continues for a bit, then goes to her room and makes a computer out of blocks and has her teddy bear work on it. She is impatient and goes to the office door. Papa is not there, so she goes over to the computer and touches a button, causing the screen to go black, which in turn causes Kitty to go into an emotional frenzy, crying a little, and shouting, "I broke it! Oh no!", it is unknown whether she is scared or sad. She flashes back to Papa's words about permission, and Mama's words about interrupting, she hears someone say, "I'm home!" and dashes out of the office in a tizzy, crying, and goes down the stairs, shocking her parents. She runs off down the street in her mood swing, crying, and being nearly unable to say anything other than, "I broke it!" over and over. Fifi and Mimmy happily leave the park, and the wired-up Kitty dashes past them. Mimmy asks what's up, and jumping from foot to foot and crying, she manages to get most of her message (except for what she broke) past says simply, "Fifi! Mimmy! What am I gonna do? I broke it!!". On the park bench, with Kitty less wired, but clearly still sad and crying, Fifi says, "Oh, I see" as though something had recently been cleared up for her, and Mimmy is telling Kitty not to cry. Fifi says a similar thing happened to her, surprising the twins. Fifi says that her mother had told her not to touch her makeup, but Fifi had used her lipstick, wanting to be like her mother, and it broke. Kitty, having finished crying, and now being more worried than sad, asks Fifi if she got in big trouble. Fifi shakes her head and says no, because she said she was sorry. The twins ask "Really?" and she admits her apology was a bit emotionally tongue-tied, and her mother had already begun shouting, but it was still an apology. Mimmy suggests Kitty apologize, too. Kitty states that she hopes her parents won't be mad. Fifi explains what an apology is, and at Papa's office, Kitty is at a loss for words, with Mimmy encouraging her. Kitty explains what she did wrong, and says sorry, all in that wobbly voice people get when sad, and then breaks down crying. Papa seems shocked and Kitty explains why she did it in her choked-up voice, shouts another apology, and breaks down crying again. The parents seem quite happy, and even amused, Papa says that he appreciates Kitty's apology, and says she was brave as she had been afraid of getting into trouble. Mama tells Kitty to stop crying, and explains that saying sorry is all she has to do when she does something wrong. She then comments the parents "fixed" the computer. Papa said that it was not broken, Kitty had just pressed the "sleep" button, then says the permission line again. He then notes he is done, so the twins get to play on the computer. Videos Sources *Growing Up With Hello Kitty: Kitty Learns To Share on Amazon.com *Growing Up With Hello Kitty: Kitty Eats Her Vegetables on Amazon.com Category:Growing Up With Hello Kitty Episodes Category:Episodes